mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Mafia 2
| image = File:Sesame_street1.JPG | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Nana7 & Auramyna | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = 11.21.14 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #ThePiOverlord111 #RedPhantom #Marquessa #Hachi #CommonMan #Slick #Marth #Boquise #Gabriella #Jay #dee_tot #Dd515087 #Alexeyy86 #Slide-to-smile #plasmid | first = dee | last = Marth, Marq, Slide, Slick | mvp = RedPhantom | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 & Auramyna based on a goofy picture of Sesame Street characters. It is a sequel of Sesame Street Mafia It began on November 21, 2014 and ended in a Goodies win in D5 (Dec 2). Game Mechanics Rules Special kills may not be blocked. They may be stopped by saving or trapping the target on the night the special kill is used. Saving or trapping the secondary target (the one the original target acts on) can reduce the impact by saving the secondary target, but only if the player doing the saving/trapping is not the same role player originally target by the special kill (ie player can not be both killing and saving target). The baddie who has the special kill does need to be alive the night it is used, but do not need to remain alive for the delayed effect special kills, ie lynching them the next day will not stop Poison Cookie or Blue Fur or Zombie. All saves will appear as by Kermit. Even if there are 2 saves and Kermit is dead. But only successful saves will appear. Tie rules = 1 in the die will die. Kills are not blocking ooa = trap > baddie block > goodie block Shown in NP *Blocks *Traps *Saves only if needed *NK *RID Kill if successful *Special Kills appear in the NP/DP when the target dies Not Shown *Spies, messaging, unsuccessful saves & RID kills, vote manips/vote redirect Role Description Baddies BTSC, WINCON: gain an unsurpassable majority, NK: normal NK or special Kill. It is group kill so not redirectable/blockable. May not use normal nk or same special nk two nights in a row. If two baddies are dead, then baddies may use normal nk on consecutive nights. No action is forfeited for using special kill. #Bad bird - #*action: spy #*Special Kill: has a flamethrower, burns the victim and whoever that victim acted on both die that night. #Graver - #*action: block #*Special Kill: Blue fur of death-nk is not reported til the next night, the victim's actions are controlled the next night (or day for day actions) and then the victim dies. Does not work on Oscar, who is too grumpy to control and will die immediately rather than the next night, and his action will not be controlled. Baddies are not informed of the action controlled unless necessary to complete the action (i.e - message, RID, vote redirect). #Hell mo - #*action: vote manip, x0-x2 #*Special Kill: Zombifies the victim, death not reported until after next lynch, victim's vote is secretly controlled (vm redirect) #Cookie Monster - #*action: save (can save baddie from goodie kill and from flame/poison) #*Special Kill: gives out poison cookies. Victim death not reported until next night, victim dies along with any the victim acts on the next night. ---- Goodies #The Count - Role spy - I count one, two, three, four. Four naughty baddies! #Oscar the Grouch - Kill. Leave me alone... #Snuffleupagus - So huge he can block someone from passing him. #Kermit the Frog - save, saves target from kills, special kills, and fire/poison (see rules for exceptions) #Zoe - messenger #Telly - copies power of first goodie to die #Martians - vote redirect #Guy Smiley - choice of follow spy or target spy #Forgetful Jones - Trap (block/save, saves target from kills, special kills, and fire/poison (see rules for exceptions)) ---- Indy - Outlive 3 roles, must rid kill at least 1 of them, otherwise must be last standing. Have BTSC. Indy win does not end game. #Bert - Watches out for Ernie, Ernie can not die while Bert lives. Even special kills will miss. Bert also has a follow spy and will be told if the one followed is one of the 3 they must outlive. #Ernie - rid kill, target can not be saved *Ernie immune to Flamethrower thanks to rubber ducky *Bert immune to Poison Cookies, too smart to touch them Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *ThePioverlord111 - Telly *Marquessa - Snuffalupagus *Slick - Forgetful Jones *Marth - The Count *Boquise - Martians *Gabriella - Oscar the Grouch *dee_tot - Zoe *Slide-to-smile - Guy Smiley *plasmid - Kermit the Frog Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 End of Game Roster #ThePioverlord111 - Telly - Killed N5 by Baddies #RedPhantom - Graver - Lynched D5 #Marquessa - Snuffalupagus #Hachi - Hell mo - Killed N3 by Ernie #CommonMan - Bert - Killed by Graver's Blue Fur on N2 #Slick - Forgetful Jones #Marth - The Count #Boquise - Martians - Killed N4 by Baddies #Gabriella - Oscar the Grouch - Lynched D3 #Jay - Ernie - Killed N3 by Baddies #dee_tot - Zoe - Lynched D1 #dd515 - Cookie Monster - Lynched D4 #Alexeyy - Bad bird - Lynched D2 #Slide-to-smile - Guy Smiley #plasmid - Kermit the Frog - Killed D2 by hell-mo's Zobification Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games